Depending on Who You Ask
by DjDangerLove
Summary: Harvey Specter doesn't care about anybody but himself...well, depending on who you ask.  One-shot. No slash


**I'm so glad there is finally a section up for this show! I usually write for White Collar, so this is my first try at a Suits fanfic, but I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Suits, but I do own a heart that loves it.**

* * *

><p>Harvey Specter was sitting in his office reading over case files, even though the day was over. The office was dark, the only light came from the city outside his window and a small lamp on his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose as the words started to go blurry. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, but his body refused to fight sleep anymore. Shutting the file and placing it on the top of the stack of cases on the left side of his desk, Harvey stood and grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair. He stared down at the city, the dim glare of the office on the window blocked his view slightly. He straightened out his clothes, but froze when he heard his office door open and saw the reflection of Louis walk in. He clenched his jaw in irritation and waited for Louis to speak.<p>

"What are you doing, Harvey?" His voice sounded like nails on a chalk board and Harvey turned around sharply, all trace of exhaustion gone from his features, and put a smirk he saved to annoy Louis with, on his face.

"I'm just on my way home Louis, to meet your wife." Harvey grinned.

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What? Still not married?" Harvey asked, while he picked up his cell phone from his desk and made his way past Louis towards the door.

"It's still funny." He said, patting Louis on the back and exited his office.

Harvey was standing in front of the elevators when he heard quick footsteps coming up behind him. None other than Louis appeared in front of him and blocked him from getting on the elevator that had now opened.

"You know what else is funny, Harvey?" Louis asked, his usual devious grin on his face.

"Do really want me to answer that?" Harvey shot back, taking a step back and sighing. Exhaustion was making itself known again.

"Unless your answer is going to be that your golden boy is passed out on the floor of the file room, then no."

Harvey stilled, carefully reading Louis to see if he was being serious.

"Mike went home a few hours ago. Nice try, Louis."

The elevator doors reopened and Harvey entered, but Louis held the door with his arm.

"Yeah, about that... I caught Mike on his way out and asked him to do a few things for me. He's still here." Louis replied and took his arm out of the doorway of the elevator for the doors to close.

Harvey stepped out of the elevator and walked up to Louis so they were face to face.

"If you're making this up, I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll never be able to sit through a Broadway play again." Harvey threatened, before making his way to the file room with Louis following a safe distance behind.

* * *

><p>Harvey Specter didn't care about anyone but himself, so the minute he walked in the file room to see Mike Ross laying face down on the floor, a foreign feeling ran through him. He stole a quick glance at Louis to see a blank expression on his co-worker's face, then turned his attention back to Mike. He didn't run over to Mike, but he certainly walked faster than his casual pace. He bent down and rested his elbows on his knees.<p>

"Mike!" His voice was sharp, but his associate didn't even flinch. Harvey then grabbed Mike's shoulder and gave it a shove. "Michael!"

This time Mike's eyelids started to flutter and he let out a low groan as he rolled over on his back. He blinked heavily against the lights and saw a blurry form above him.

"Harvey?"

"In the flesh." Harvey responded still squatting next to him, but to Mike, his boss sounded far away.

Mike raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What happened?" Mike asked as he sat up. His head started to pound in protest of the change in position and his vision swam. He could feel his body sway but strong hands on his shoulders stopped the unwanted motion.

"You have an eidetic memory, you're supposed to remember everything." Harvey countered, his hands steadying the younger man.

Mike gave a short laugh, but winced slightly at the movement it caused. He raised his head to look at Harvey and noticed Louis standing behind him.

"What happened, Michael?" Louis asked, his voice taking on a cautious tone that did not go unnoticed by either Harvey or his associate, and like a movie Michael's mind replayed the events up until his face met the floor of the file room and he lost consciousness. Mike stared at Louis who gave him a threatening look behind Harvey's back.

"Mike?" Harvey called when the younger man didn't answer.

Michael broke his gaze away from Louis and stared up at Harvey. He blinked a few times, his mouth hung open slightly. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I don't know. I don't remember." Mike hesitantly answered as he glanced at Louis out of the corner of his eye. He saw the older man nod and he relaxed slightly.

"Come on." Harvey said, taking Mike by the arm and helping him stand. The younger man swayed and leaned against the wall for a few seconds.

"You good?" Harvey asked. When Mike nodded, Harvey let go of his arm and led the way to the elevators. He walked slowly, making sure to stay beside Mike incase he decided to do a face plant, but kept enough distance so that he didn't appear to be concerned. He pushed the button for the elevator but started to walk back in the direction of the file room.

"Stay here." He ordered over his shoulder. "And hold the elevator."

"Wh-what?" Mike called, but received no answer as he watched Harvey turn the corner.

* * *

><p>Louis was caught off-guard when Harvey came around the corner and almost ran into him.<p>

"What did you do to Mike, Louis?" Harvey asked, standing so close to Louis only a few case files could fit between them.

Louis waited a moment, glancing to the side, then smirking back at Harvey.

"What are you talking about?" His response was quick.

"I've told you more than once to leave my associate alone, yet you still act like you have the balls enough not to. I know that Mike remembers perfectly clear what happened and I know that you had something to do with it. I also know that Mike won't tell me what you did, no matter what shit I give him. So I'm only going to tell you this once, you do anything to physically harm him again I'll have your ass, you understand me? Mike may not go after you, but I sure as hell will. So whatever you threatened him with, you might as well shove it up your ass and save it for Greg."

With that, Harvey started back to the elevators.

Once he got there, he stepped onto the elevator which Mike had held for him. His associate was pressing the button repeatedly while his head leaned against the panel that the buttons were on, lighting up the top four floors. Mike stopped pressing the button and leaned back against the opposite wall beside Harvey. They rode in an awkward silence as the elevator went up to the top floors that Mike had accidentally pushed.

His legs were shaking, refusing to hold his weight as the elevator descended down to the lobby. He only had ten more floors to go but his body refused to let him stand as he slid down the side of the elevator to sit on the floor.

"Mike?" Harvey bent down in front of him.

"I'm good, jus' tired." Mike responded, his eyes open to only slits.

"Good, because I'm not carrying your ass out of here." The older man replied. A few more seconds and the elevator doors slid open to reveal the lobby, but Mike made no move to get up. Harvey looked at him, debating his next move. He let out a long sigh.

"Come on, kid." He encouraged as he took one of Mike's arms and helped him stand. Mike was too tired to protest or care. Once his associate was on his feet, Harvey placed Mike's arm around his neck and together they walked out of the building.

When they reached the sidewalk, Mike started to pull away to go in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Harvey asked, still supporting half the younger man's weight.

"To get my bike, so I can go home." Mike answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, even though he was dead on his feet.

"You can barely stand, what makes you think you can ride your bike?" Harvey questioned as he hailed a passing cab. Mike didn't deem that with an answer, instead he got into the cab and laid his head back on the head rest. He heard Harvey tell the cab driver an address and looked at him suspiciously.

"Harvey, my apartment is the other way..." Mike trailed off, knowing that they were headed to Harvey's place.

"I know. You aren't going to your apartment tonight."

"I'm fine. I just-" But his boss cut him off.

"How exactly do you know you are fine, if you don't remember what happened?" Harvey countered, but didn't wait for Mike to respond. "Listen, you don't need to tell me what happened. I know how Louis is."

Mike nodded and glanced out the window. Silence fell over the two before Harvey broke it.

"You don't need a hospital do you?" Harvey asked as he eyed his associate sitting next to him. His skin two shades paler than normal, his body shaking ever so slightly.

"What?" The younger man asked, in the middle of drifting of to sleep.

"Do you need a hospital?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I just need to sleep." Mike replied, laying his head against the window and closing his eyes.

Harvey stared at Mike for just a few more seconds, a weird feeling spread across his chest. He had told Mike that he didn't need to know what happened, because he didn't. If he did, then that would mean he cares, and he certainly doesn't care.

"Admit it," Mike's voice caught him by surprise. "You care about me."

Harvey laughed a bit. "Not a chance, kid."

"So there's no chance that you'll admit that you care, but you do."

Harvey smirked. _The kid will make a hell of closer one day. _

"That was a hell of speech you gave to Louis." Mike said, his eyes still closed and head against the window.

"What speech?" The older man asked, a bit fearful of the answer.

"The one just now...while I was in the elevator." Mike replied. "You were just around the corner, Harvey. I'm not deaf."

Harvey didn't say anything, and looked down at his cell phone.

"Harvey?" Mike's voice sounded small and forced the older man to look at him. Mike's eyes were still closed, and his body was shaking even worse than before.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, kid." Harvey replied. He stared at the kid beside him and finally recognizing the feeling of concern that had been in the pit of his stomach ever since he saw Mike laying on the floor of the file room.

Harvey Specter didn't care about anybody other than himself...well, depending on who you ask.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I left out exactly what happened to Mike, hopefully it doesn't annoy anyone to bad! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
